


The Unreal Future

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Secrets, Stars, Supernatural Elements, Translation, War, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: This is the story of beings that, though similar to us, are nothing like us. What we are to witness is what could have been of them, whom may now be extinct or about to. The beings that were once called Witches.In the perspective of twin brothers finding their way in the world, you will discover what it means to be a Witch and why it may not be as we have been told before.





	1. Handover

**Author's Note:**

Bearing a tired expression, he took a deep and worried breath. He sometimes wondered if he would be able to keep on breathing, if he could continue on with such uncertainty. That man, of a clearly anxious visage, walked from one side to the other, carrying two small children in his arms. One of them rested, while the other observed between his arm. Even though that small one had many questions to ask, he preferred observing what his father's expression told him, trying to decipher what had him so worried. He didn't have to think so much to discover it. It was his mother, his father's spouse. The woman that gave life to those kids. That woman was a clear threat to her sons. She had grown to love them so much that she hated them. But, in reality, this wasn't true.

"Power has blinded her... Power is making her go crazy. Power... is what has wounded her. She loves them. Her power prevents her from living in peace, from destroying those who could pose a threat to it."

That man thought... and wouldn't stop thinking. That night... That night would be the last one in which he would observe and stop the possible killing of his sons on behalf of that woman. Though he loved her, the love for his kids was even greater... and he wouldn't allow her power's madness to prevail and cause the demise of his children. Not now, not ever. That was the last night... But during that moment, he had doubts.

On one side, he could feel the warmth of that energy that emanated from the kid that was awake. On the other, he could feel the frost of nothingness that emanated from the one that was asleep. Usil and Niu... Niu, of violet hair almost as dark as the night and eyes of a loving brown. Usil, of brown hair and eyes as dark as the abyss. Those small kids, his children, even they reflected the uncertainty living inside of his being. Had he chosen correctly, after all? If he left them at that place... he, too, would have to abandon them. The world of the Witches was a cruel one, they couldn't live in peace, even among themselves. His audacity would cost him everything. He had to be careful and be able to convince those Witches that taking care of his sons was the correct thing to do. But even that was a sacrifice. How could he handle the feeling of emptiness once he no longer had them? How would he be able to greet the sun, knowing that his suns would no longer be there with him?

That was the sacrifice that man had to make, that was the destiny he had forged for himself. Alvar understood this, but understanding it so well hurt him greatly. He took deep breaths, preparing for the cold of that great night: the night when he would lose the love of his children and his wife. He ran, getting out of that small home, the very home in which he promised to protect and take care of his family. He ran to the forest, the one that was so close yet so far from home. He would go to the Village of the Witches.

His sons clung to him instinctively, as if they knew what was to come. As if they knew they wouldn't get to see their father again. Niu, asleep in the nothingness of a dream that seemed immensely profound, snuggled up tenderly against his father, happy and calm. Usil, on the other hand, observed the worried and tired expression of his father, imitating those feelings he saw clear as the sky. Small lights started to emanate from his arms, glimmers in undulated lines that started to surround the three of them. That light was the only illumination they received on the way... the only thing that showed the road ahead. Usil wanted to help his father... so, his power tried to do it, even if it ended up being just a bit helpful.

Their father said nothing, but it was much easier for him to walk around that forest with those lights by his side and the warmth that emanated from them maintained little Niu peacefully asleep and the other two protected.

As they went farther and farther ahead, the road started to turn much more verdant. Many trees of different aspects - some big, others small and of unimaginable colors - were all they could see around. They looked like some sort of threat, their strangeness was enough to make any other person want to return back, preferring to walk back to their homes. Because of this, Alvar knew he was close. Not long left... They were already there, in the Village they had been looking for.

That was a warning for other species, but him, being a Witch, knew how to approach them. And that's what he did.

Carefully, strongly holding his kids close to his chest, he walked in-between various leaves, sticks, bushes... It was uncomfortable, it made him think that maybe there was nothing else around there, after all... but he pushed on... and found an open area. He let out a long sigh and gave a look towards his children... They were alright, both of them with their eyes closed... Maybe even Usil had given in to his need to sleep. Alvar smiled to himself and continued walking with uncertain steps, looking from one side to the other. Those lights that had accompanied them slowly started to return back to the little one that seemed to be asleep, with one hand holding onto his brother's.

Alvar's steps resonated around the place. Surely, they used to have a gate around there... It looked like some sort of courtyard, the type that would warmly greet any visitor... This was clearly a thing of the past, as now, witches didn't want to receive any visitors... Maybe they never really wanted any.

From afar, what looked to be like small buildings of homes mixed up with nature could be seen. Pastel colors and just hints of flashy ones decorated that Village. It was beautiful and so simple. A place that denoted what the Witches living there were wishing for. A peaceful life, unknown, far removed from the world and what it offered. They just... wanted to live among themselves.

That was precisely what Alvar wanted for his family. A life between only themselves, peaceful and unknown... But, power had blinded his lover and he couldn't do any more than to sacrifice himself for the love he had for all of them. Trying to push those repeated thoughts aside, the Witch continued walking towards that village, every step more uncertain than the other, even if he was amazed because of the beauty of such a place.

And, with every step closer to the village, he was able to hear it... The murmurs or, actually, the bustle of life. The Witches were still there... and they lived their lives with the same noise as any other species. Emotions were filling him and, at the same time, he felt worse. He trembled, wanting to return as he gave steps further in, trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. The night seemed much brighter inside that village, the Moon closer in range. Alvar thought to himself that the existence of Witches was a strange one, but nature's existence was even stranger. And, in between those thoughts, he made contact with a woman who immediately raised her hands to the front, preparing to attack.

"Wait just one second!" Alvar exclaimed, raising his arms a bit, carefully as to not wake his children. "As you may already know, I'm a Witch, too... That includes my sons, as well." he lowered his eyes to look at them for some seconds before looking back at the woman. Between his tired eyes, he hid great determination, ready to overcome any challenge, as long as he could provide them full security.

The Witch, keeping her arms extended, remained looking back at him, as serious and distrustful as she felt, but she didn't attack.

"What are you looking for, Witch? I suppose you didn't come here to have a chat, much less so when you have your 'kids' in hand." The Witch woman said, so Alvar got ready to reply as calmly as he could.

"I... have come here to hand over my sons to you."

"What kind of j-?"

"No, please, hear me out. My sons... they are very special. I know almost every parent says that... but, I'm saying this with the biggest certainty of the world we know and the ones we do not. Usil and Niu... my children, possess great power, immense power... They are like the personification of Everything and Nothing. Right now...their powers aren't as developed, but I can assure you that they will become really dangerous, if they aren't trained correctly.

"..."

"That's why... I need for you to take care of them here... My wife and I... we aren't apt for such a big responsibility. My wife is losing her sanity. She tries to love them, but... her fear is far greater than her love for them. That, in itself, is already a grave error. I don't want anything to happen to them... or her, because of my negligence. I implore you, please, you are the only ones who can take good care of them, take them towards the right path. I can beg as much as you desire... as long as you can give them a good life... a relatively normal life."

The dame observed without moving or saying anything. She was sure that Alvar's words were sincere, or almost all of them... That's why, she couldn't really ignore him. Much more so when she heard those last words... The Witches had distanced themselves from the world, trying to live a relatively normal life, a life of peace between them... That's why they were so far away, to prevent the rejection of other cruel species towards them. How could she say no to those small lives she could see from the other's arms, if they were looking for the same things she had once dreamed of?

Slowly, her arms started to lower and, though she was still being defensive, she nodded a bit. She then got just a bit closer, which made Alvar grow defensive, worried.

"I understand... So, you'll give us your children. Us, a bunch of strangers... expecting for us to give them a good life and help them control their powers. That's... a really crazy thing to think about... Though that just proves to me that you really are a Witch... Yet, nothing confirms that these little ones are. To tell the truth, I don't feel any energy emanating from them."

"Ah, that's just... Well, Niu... I'm almost completely sure that Niu eliminated the sensation of energy between them some time ago... Though, of course, he didn't do it by will. I don't have any way to prove this, but... I'm sure you'll be able to witness their powers if you give them a chance. Please... I..." he paused. He knew this meant he had to step away from them, keep them safe and prevent them from wanting to return home, as that would put the Village at risk... but, maybe he could help in some way. "I will rendezvous with you at the end of each month, making sure that we discuss if everything is alright with the two... while making sure they don't notice me. If you have any problems, you let me know so we can discuss it all... I could even take them with me if you determine they are not Witches, after all."

The dame lowered her head now, to then look back at the village. It was in that moment when she saw a small girl play with the other kids around. "Ariadne..." she whispered to herself and internally cursed herself for comparing everything with her own experiences. She couldn't help it, what if this was her leaving her daughter in the village because of a simple wish of wanting to protect her and give her the life she deserved? She couldn't refuse... Her maternal instincts won again and she ended up sighing, defeated.

"Alright. Let's do it just as you said. By the end of this month... you'll come back and I'll fill you in. If I determine they shouldn't be here, I will give them back to you... but, if they are... you will not be able to interact with them. You could watch them from afar, but only if you make sure they don't see you while you do this... You will let us take care of them forever." It hurt her to say something like this, of course, but those were the rules of survival she had to impose, for the good of the Village... She couldn't break those rules, much less for a stranger. That stranger accepted the rules.

Alvar gave a last close glance at his children, hugging them tightly as they slept. It would soon be a new day, already... and they would have a new family, as their old bond disappeared into thin air. "Forgive me... I wish that you both live... I wish for this so strongly. I will miss you both so much. I love you more than anything in this world and the ones we don't know about... I love you both forever and ever... My dear treasures... My only hope... is that you forgive me, if we are to meet again."

And, with that, Alvar gave his sons up, carrying a big pain, doubt and regret. He continued walking away from that place, preparing himself to face the fury and suffering of his wife, of his love. He was ready... and he was already anxiously waiting for the end of the month.

C1: Settlement

Taking the kids to the Village, settling them there wasn't as complicated as it would appear. Those children were so excited when they noticed the existence of other kids their age, the kids they could share with. The only challenge was having to explain to them the fact that their parents wouldn't be able to spend time with them, but the Witch dame, alongside her husband - both caretakers of the village - made sure to avoid the subject, or try to explain them generally or in a very boring manner, so the kids would end up distracted with other fun things to do.

Of course, things got really complicated whenever the kids missed their father. It was hard not to be able to provide them with the love they wished for, their tutors could never be as loving as their father... even if they tried being as nice as possible.

Gradually, the days went by and the kids kept growing. Alvar's meetings with the dame were held every end of the month, as they had promised and he was able to see his children grow, even if they couldn't see him... The Witch spoke about her concerns to Alvar: While Usil showed powers that seemed too hostile, so much so that now everyone called him Ikaros, Niu - who was now called Tier simply because they didn't know which Witch 'tier' to put him in - didn't show any signs of power at all. Alvar reassured her all the time, he always told her that Niu was in fact a Witch and, every single time, he was able to convince her to let Niu stay with his brother. Maybe she accepted in part because she could see the tight bond those two had... She probably didn't want to separate them, anyway.

Though the issue of Niu's powers was something that could be a bit concerning for the adults, for the kids it wasn't even a subject. Everyone treated him as if he had always been part of the village. Even Ariadne, who tried to keep everyone away from Ikaros because of the strange powers he had, which came from the sun, she got along well with Tier and wanted to make sure he had fun with everyone. This, in part, forced her to include Ikaros in everything, since Tier almost never wanted to go alone, he always wanted to be close to his brother.

The village accepted Tier almost immediately. However, his brother Ikaros was another story. Though, on the surface, he was treated well, almost all - if not all - the village seemed to be disturbed whenever they thought about Ikaros and his powers, especially during the day. Though he didn't hurt them or waste his powers for unnecessary things, the village didn't want his powers to be immeasurable, but there was no way to prevent or even notice any changes, unless he showed them himself. So, what could they do if they suddenly manifested against them? It was clear that, in the beginning, the powers Ikaros possess ended up burning his vocal chords and that was why he couldn't speak. Because of things like that, the village didn't really like him, but they respected him as being part of it and as the brother of the gentle and much more sociable Tier.

The line of distinction between the twins grew all the more noticeable with their actions and ways of being. Tier was, as they always mentioned, gentle and sociable, while Ikaros was very quiet, having strange mannerisms to go along with it. If he wasn't alongside his brother, he spent too much time gazing directly at the sun, his eyes shining with a dazzling color... and that's where he would remain usually until his brother returned or if others addressed him for something. Both of them were very dedicated and they both loved the village.

Whenever he could, Tier spent time with his brother. It was clear that they both loved each other and that their bond only grew stronger as the days went by. Tier always tried to include his brother in everything that went on around the village, be it to let him hear his songs around the campfire or to let him enjoy the stories others shared there. However, every time Ikaros spent time with them, his expression always seemed absent or even defensive, unless he was looking at Tier. It seemed as if he was hearing things or voices, which prompted him to look abruptly towards his sides, sometimes. Even so, he still accompanied his brother, as in the end, they both could then return to spend time together by themselves, far away from the others. Alone, they could speak of anything and nothing... Look at the sky and stars together... Train until their muscles gave out. And spend every day like that.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tier nodded; a bit doubtful about all this. He assumed that if he hadn’t discovered it by now, he would never find it. He thought that if his power hadn’t manifested before him, the rightful owner, that it would manifest to nothing and no one.

That was how their days passed, just as they had wished for. That’s how they had grown, turning into adolescent Witches. They sometimes passed whole days training and looking for ways to develop their physical defenses and offenses. But, on one of those days, Tier mentioned something that had been bothering him for a long time.

“I don’t get it… I sometimes think that I don’t really have any magic powers.”

Ikaros looked at him, surprised and even a bit worried. He immediately formed words with his sunwaves. “_Why do you think that way? You have been able to create the best potions we’ve ever seen. Surely you could even create one of those drinks the adults always talk about_.”

“I’ve been able to create potions and poisons, but… I’ve never been able to manifest any specialized power that could identify me… It’s as if I don’t have any sort of magical energy… Don’t you think so, too?”

“…_No. I’ve been able to sense your magical force every time we practice_.”

“Really? But, then… what does this mean? Is it that I don’t have any special powers, then? Is it even possible for a Witch to be in this situation?”

“_I’m not sure… but something like that couldn’t happen to you. Maybe we haven’t looked for your powers correctly. It could be an intrinsic power… or maybe we can’t see it with the naked eye, contrasting my own power._” Once Ikaros said this, his sunwaves started moving, getting close to Tier. “_I’ll scout for them with the sun_.”

Tier nodded; a bit doubtful about all this. He assumed that if he hadn’t discovered it by now, he would never find it. He thought that if his power hadn’t manifested before him, the rightful owner, that it would manifest to nothing and no one. He was convincing himself of the fact that his power didn’t exist… That power didn’t exist… It didn’t exist. That warmth he was feeling didn’t exist, the magical weight he thought he possessed wasn’t there. And as he intertwined himself in those thoughts, one of them appeared that wasn’t quite the same as the others: _That warm power that’s surrounding me doesn’t exist._

Once that thought was completed, the lights that had been surrounding him disappeared completely, leaving a cold wind to cover the space where they had been roaming a second ago. Ikaros gave a small jump as a reaction, his fingers backed away and he titled his head to the side. Tier also jumped, his eyes wide open, confused as to what had happened. He was looking for the lights that had been moving around him.

“_They’re gone_.” Ikaros wrote, with a new manifestation of light.

“But… you’ve brought them back, right?”

“_No_. _That specific part of my power is gone_._ I can’t feel it at all_.”

“So… you didn’t do that?”

Ikaros shook his head. “_I maintained them close to you…and then they disappeared_. _As_ _if they had been cut out_._ As if a rope had been ripped off with a knife_._ They’re gone, I can’t feel them._”

Tier, worried, swallowed audibly before continuing. “That… could’ve been my fault. I… remember thinking – without wanting to – that the power that was surrounding me didn’t exist… Maybe that’s just what happened, right? It doesn’t make any sense, but… but it happened right after I thought about that.”

Ikaros remained silent, thinking for a small while. If that was true then his brother had been able to erase part of his power. Of course, it hadn’t been much, but he still could feel that some of his power was missing… So, maybe it was possible for his brother to erase even more of his power. What if he thought of erasing all of his power? What if he erased the very sun, the source of his power? It sounded as if his brother was a great threat… Ikaros had tried to release the same part of lights out again, but it didn’t work, even his source of energy didn’t contain the power that had been lost. Tier had erased that part of his power permanently.

Because of this, Ikaros smiled. Running towards his brother, he grabbed his hands with his own and nodded, forming more words to communicate with him.

“_That’s your power. You have an extremely strong power! You can eliminate whatever you don’t desire! _…_Or something like that_._ : )_”

Tier didn’t expect such a reaction. One of pure and clear happiness… He expected for his brother to be angry or even a bit scared of the fact that he had been able to eliminate a part of his power. He even thought he would leave him… Of course, he didn’t want something like that… Yet, his brother had been able to look at the positive side of that event. With a grateful smile, Tier nodded back.

“Yeah… I guess it is a bit strong… I wouldn’t say to an extreme, but… Ah, I’m happy you like it. I’ll need to control it as much as I can. Oh…” Once he mentioned that fact, his mind went to the power of his brother. Holding his hands with a bit of strength, Ikaros also thought of the same thing. If Tier were to reveal his powers to the village, surely they would get scared and wouldn’t treat him as they did now. Ikaros knew this, as he had heard of it so many times before. The overwhelmingly dark eyes of the boy with the bright lights clearly showed what he had thought of. He wouldn’t let Tier be treated like they had treated him, to be engulfed by mediocre hypocrisies to then discuss ways to keep him controlled. He wouldn’t allow it. His brother deserved better.

“_We can’t reveal all of your power to the village_…_ But, we need to tell them that you already know what it is_.”

“But… what should I tell them if they ask?”

“…_Alright_. _Why don’t we make it a power of the night? To contrast mine, it could have natural satellites as the source of energy_… _The different moons that exist_. _That would explain why they don’t manifest sometimes and how hard it is for you to show it_. _Since you can’t see some of the moons, it’s difficult to try and communicate with them_. _What do you think?_”

“Oh… that sounds logical. Alright, I’ll follow that story.”

Ikaros spoke by experience. Sometimes, using his powers proved difficult because him and the Sun weren’t always on the same page. Plus, there were days when the Sun felt way more intense than other days. Communication between the host and source of energy was important for correct manifestation to come forth. Without it, nothing could be done… Or, at least, that’s how it worked between Ikaros and the Sun. Without communication, without an agreement, he could burn alive.

“_Good_. _Then, we have to make sure to show them at least a small bit of your power_… _That wind it summoned once it erased my sunwaves, we could use it as proof of your power some night_.”

“True. We could put some things in designated areas so I can think that they don’t exist and the wind comes forth, as if that were a sort of weapon I used by communicating with a moon.”

Ikaros nodded, impressed by how fast his brother had come up with a strategy to use to solve the problem. No wonder he was so good creating potions and poisons, his mind looked for alternate options, it found many possibilities even when it came to smallest things. If he was like that with small stuff, then he could be lethal and strong with his magical power. The type of power he had fit him perfectly.

Right after deciding this, Ikaros let go of his hands and the two of them proceeded to prepare for a new type of training. They would look for small, medium and large rocks to practice making them disappear. With that strategy, they showed the village the ‘power of moons’ that Tier possessed. The villagers were amazed by it and encouraged him to continue with his training.

This way, the dame that met up with Alvar was able to give him the good news by the end of the month and, even though hearing that his son’s power came from the moon sounded illogical to him, he accepted it. Who wouldn’t? This meant that his sons would be able to stay at the village, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! I'm currently translating the work and posting as I go.  
I hope you liked the story and are looking forward to the continuation of this! Have an amazing day!


End file.
